Soul Sisters
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Bree and Skylar discover that around the same time Adam, Bree and Chase were made, two other bionic girls were made with the intention of being "mates" to Adam and Chase. Disgusted by Douglas's past actions, the two girls run off for a little bit, only to discover that those bionic girls that were supposedly terminated according to the file, are very much alive...and powerful.
1. A Shocking Discovery

As per his request, Bree went into Douglas's office at the Penthouse to get out some files that he needed her to send to him. It wasn't a really exciting job but it beat doing other chores. As she looked through the various drawers for the files she needed she noticed something strange about the cabinet. There appeared to be a hidden compartment behind it. Bree smirked. _Maybe these are the files he wants_. She lies to herself so she can satisfy her curiosity. She noticed there was a lock. She clicked on it and saw that there was a voice activation lock. She smirked, knowing she could mimic people's voices. "Open." She mimics Douglas's voice and it opens up. She noticed a few files inside and pulled them out. She flipped through them and rolled her eyes. These were so boring. They were only about weapons. "Psh. Geeky stuff." She laughs. Then her smile falls when a certain file catches her attention. She stares at the file blankly and then starts to pale, her hands shaking. Skylar walked in.

"Hey Bree you've been gone awhile what's-" She looked concerned when she saw Bree's expression. "What's wrong? What is it?" She comes over and looks at the file. Her eyes widen. "Oh my God..."

"There were two other bionic girls made around the same time me Chase and Adam were..." Bree says. "And they were made to be their...breeding partners..."

"Ew..." Skylar says and looks utterly disgusted along with Bree. "That's wrong on so many levels!"

"Well back when we were babies, we weren't seen as people. We were seen as weapons. And they wanted more weapons...So that means breeding I guess." Bree says.

"But your powers come from chips. So if you guys did have kids they would be normal. They just needed to make new chips not new people." Skylar says.

"According to this, our chips are special. When they're turned off then our powers are turned off also and our kids won't have powers. But if a child were conceived while our chips are on and altering our genetics, then...Our kids would have powers." Bree explains. "It looks like they gave us chips and then wanted to try to permanently transfer the powers into a human's genetic code. So Douglas and Krane made two girls for Chase and Adam with similar powers to them to do just that. They created a girl for Adam first. They called her Eve.

"Like Adam and Eve from the Bible." Skylar noted. And Bree nodded, understanding the reference.

"She's just as strong as Adam but instead of heat vision she can heat up any part of her body to extreme temperatures and melt things." Bree notices.

"That sounds awesome." Skylar notices.

"The girl made for Chase is Female Intelligence Over Normal Ability. F.I.O.N.A. She's has bionic intelligence like Chase and her bionic abilities all come from her mind, she has things like telekinesis." Bree says.

"Does the file say anything else?" Skylar asks, now looking over Bree's shoulder.

"It looks like after Douglas and Donald split up, Krane took the girls and decided to use them on his own to be his weapons and train with his soldiers. But they weren't as strong as he wanted them to be, so he increased their powers on their chips, wanting them to be even stronger than Adam, Chase and I, and one day be able to kill us, but then that led to some complications with their bionics and Krane determined the girls to be no longer usable and...He had them killed." Bree choked out the last part and she and Skylar looked at each other.

"That's awful!" Skylar exclaims. "Those poor girls. They were probably tortured their whole lives until they were finally killed!"

"It would appear so..." Bree says and closes the file and puts it back, not wanting to look at it anymore. She sat down in Douglas's chair and sighed. "I mean I knew he was evil back then, but this is just cruel! They may have been bionic but they're still people!"

"Were." Skylar corrects her. "You know it wasn't Douglas's fault. That Krane guy sounds like he did most of the bad stuff."

"Yeah but Krane and Douglas used to work together." Bree tells her. "That means he oversaw a lot of this and it even mentions him a lot in this file for signing off on the constant advancements to their bionics." She and Skylar remained silent for awhile.

"Should we tell your brothers?" She asks. Bree turns to look at her.

"No." She says softly. "I think they would be more disgusted than me, knowing that they could have been forced into having kids with two bionic girls that were created for them, and everything that happened to them after that..."

"Okay. So then what do we do?" Skylar asks. "Do we ask Douglas about this? And why didn't they make a bionic partner for you?"

"I don't know but I'm glad they didn't, or else I would have been really grossed out after reading this file!" Bree says. "I think I need to go for a run somewhere...Get some fresh air and think about things."

"I'll come with you." Skylar offers. "So that way you don't have to go through this shock alone."

"Thanks Skylar." Bree says.

"Let me fly you out of here." Skylar suggests and opens the office window. Bree smiles.

"Alright then. Let's go on a girls road trip." She smiles and Skylar holds onto her and the two of them fly out of the building. Skylar flew them out of the city and then Bree ran them a little farther away. The two decided to stop in a small town in the Rocky Mountains.

"This seems like a pretty relaxing spot." Skylar says.

"I agree." Bree says and the two girls look around. But they noticed that everyone in town seemed slightly worried.

"What's wrong with them?" Skylar asks. "Why do they seem so on edge?"

"I don't know." Bree says and decides to ignore the strange vibe coming from the townsfolk a bit longer. The girls walk some more and then overhear a strange conversation.

"Do you think an Earthquake will happen today?" A woman asks the man she's walking with.

"I don't know. I mean we've been having a lot of slight tremors for the past few nights. But I'm not sure if that means an Earthquake is going to happen or not." The man answers and Skylar and Bree exchange a look of concern.

"What's going on here?" Bree asks.

"Yeah why would they be having tremors only at night?" Skylar asks. "It seems a bit strange." The two girls started to get suspicious that something might be going on here. The two walked around a bit more until they noticed a sign on a food store window, warning people about the possible Earthquake that could be coming. "Wow. They're really taking this seriously."

"Yeah. And this flier says it's happened in other towns too." Bree says. Skylar pulled out her phone and looked up where the towns mentioned were.

"Bree, they're all connected to each other. It's not random. It's like the tremors are following some sort of path." Skylar says.

"That is strange...I think we should stick around and see what's going on here." Bree says. Suddenly they heard a crazed old woman trying to talk to some people who seemed like her family.

"I swear I saw it!" She says.

"Mother just calm down." A man says. "You're just imagining things."

"I am not! I saw it on my nightly walk last night! There was a giant!" She says. "I saw it's outline against the moonlight! I bet it's what's causing these tremors!"

"Let's just go back inside and get you calmed down mom." The man says and leads his mother back inside their house.

"A giant?" Bree asks. "That's impossible."

"Well there are a lot of different planets out there with a lot of different people." Skylar explains. "Maybe there's one with giants and one of them decided to come to Earth?"

"Maybe. But what motive would they have?" Bree questions. Skylar nods in agreement. Then her eyes widen when she sees something inside the food store. There was a girl there who seemed about she and Bree's age. But she was stealing food.

"Bree." Skylar lightly hits her arm and points. "That girl is stealing!" She says. The girl must have noticed them because then her eyes widened and she ran towards what looked like a back door to the store. "We have to stop her!" She says and Bree nods. The two girls use their super speed to run to the back and they stop in front of the girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bree asks.

"Wait do you guys have super speed?" She asks them.

"Yeah." Skylar smirks proudly. "We're heroes." The girl smiles.

"So you guys are part of them? Two of the bionic super people that were made?" She asks. Bree nods and Skylar does too, not wanting to reveal that she was an alien and not bionic. "Who do you work for?"

"Why do you care, you little thief!" Skylar shouts and hits the girl with a blast of plasma, knocking her over. The girl's eyes started to glow red.

"Just in case you're someone I should befriend or fight!" She says and sends out some strange red energy waves at them and the girls find they're unable to move as the wisps wrap around them. "Who do you work for?"

"Donald and Douglas Davenport." Bree answers and the girl seems scared at first then confused.

"What? But Douglas is evil? Why would Donald work with him?" She asks.

"How do you know them?" Skylar asks. The girl looks down and decides to release them, her red eyes turning back to a dark brown.

"Douglas helped create me and my sister." She says. "Has he changed? Is he not the cruel, evil man he used to be?"

"Yes." Bree answers. "He and his brother work together now. I'm Bree Davenport." The girl's eyes widened.

"You're the sister?" She asks. "Adam and Chase are your brothers?"

"Yeah." Bree says. "Are you bionic too?" She smiles.

"I am." She says. "My sister and I are."

"What's your name?" Skylar asks.

"Fiona." The girl says. All of a sudden something clicked for Bree. F.I.O.N.A.

"Fiona?" Bree asks. "Female Intelligence Over Normal Ability?" Fiona ran off.

"Oh my God it must be her!" Bree exclaims.

"But the file says she was killed!" Skylar replies.

"She must have survived somehow!" Bree says and she runs after her. Skylar follows. They both stopped in front of Fiona who had made her way to an alley. "You don't have to be scared!" Bree tries to assure her. "We won't hurt you! You can trust us!"

"Well I've been tricked in the past..." Fiona explains and Bree and Skylar look at each other.

"So have we..." Bree says. "So we understand if you don't trust us. But I read your file in Douglas's office. You and your sister must have been through a lot."

"We did." Fiona says quietly. "It's terrifying to even relive the pain and suffering we went through as a result of advancing our bionics."

"Your file said that you two were dead." Skylar says. "How are you alive?"

"We escaped Krane and destroyed his lab so he couldn't hurt any other bionic people like he did to us. We tried to find that academy that Donald started. We thought it could be a bit of a safe haven for us. But before we could get to it Krane found us again and we had to fight him off. We managed to get away again but we didn't want to risk getting caught so we had to lay low on our own for awhile." Fiona explains.

"Wait Eve is alive too?" Bree asks. Fiona nods.

"Then where is she?" Skylar asks.

"I'll bring you to her." Fiona says. "I think I can trust you both. And if you ever did try to betray us, I doubt you'd stand a chance against me and my sister anyway." She smirks and the girls although a bit taken back, follow Fiona out of town towards a wooded area. She lead them to a cliff and then looked down. "Hey Eve!" She calls down it.

"Did you bring food!?" An eager voice calls back up.

"Yeah! And two other bionic girls!" She calls down. "Come on up and meet them!" Bree and Skylar jolted a bit as they felt the ground shake a bit. Suddenly their eyes widened as a girl who appeared to be a bit older than them emerged from behind the cliff. Her head just reaching below the top of the tree line.

"Eve's a giant!?" Bree and Skylar exclaim.


	2. Rise From the Ashes

"She's a Giant!" Skylar exclaims and looks at Eve's towering form. Aside from the fact that she was probably near 30 feet tall she seemed like a normal human. She had long, straight blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She also had a very curvaceous body and her breasts were a bit large. Her cleavage could be seen through the one piece black tank top suit she wore with red on the sides.

"How did she get to be so big!?" Bree asks. "Wasn't she born a normal human?"

"She was." Fiona explains. "But then when they altered her bionics to make her stronger, her body had to get bigger to compensate for the extra muscle mass and that caused her to become a giant."

"How did you even find clothes for her?" Skylar asks, noting Eve's one piece sleeveless and legless suit, so her arms and legs were visible.

"I made this suit for her using some technology I found to create a digital fabric that could cover the parts of her body she'd rather not have people see." Fiona explains.

"My little sister is so smart!" Eve says and bounces happily, causing the three girls to lose their footing as the ground shakes.

"Eve! What did I tell you about bouncing?!" Fiona scolds.

"It shakes the ground and gets people in neighboring towns worried...Sorry." Eve says and looks down.

"How have you been able to hide her?" Bree asks. "There aren't many places that a giant can hide without being noticed."

"That's why we've mostly stayed here in Montana, and other places where there are mountainous regions." Fiona explains. "There's more forests with tall trees for Eve to hide in, and there are so many that not a lot of people go into so we don't have to worry about being spotted."

"And I can stand up straight and not have to bend over all the time!" Eve says and stretches her arms out.

"I also look for areas that have a history of seismic activity." Fiona says. "So this way when Eve walks, no one gets too suspicious and they just think they're having a small Earthquake."

"That's smart." Bree says.

"Well I am the smartest person alive." Fiona says with a smirk and flips her raven hair. Bree laughs.

"Try telling that to my brother." She says and Fiona laughs.

"Looks like he'll have to make room in that big ego of his for another brainiac." Skylar jokes and lightly hits Fiona's arm. She furrows her brow at Skylar.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asks.

"Well you and Eve are going to come back to Centium City with us right? You're bionic, and we need people to help us fight these villains that are threatening the lives of all the superheroes in the world. You're coming back to help us." Skylar says.

"We never said we were going to help you-" Fiona says but gets cut off by her sister.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! We'll definitely come and help!" Eve says and Skylar's face lights up.

"Sweet! We'll totally crush Roman, Riker and Reese now!" Skylar says to Bree. "They might be at the same skill level as us but no matter how much they transform, Eve could still just crush them with her fist and it'll all be over!"

"Yeah but-" Fiona tries to say.

"Oh I could also burn their entire bodies or rip them to pieces if you'd like." Eve interrupts.

"I really like how this girl thinks." Skylar says to Bree and points to Eve.

"Hey!" Fiona raises her voice. "I never said that we would help you."

"Why not?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah come on Fifi why not?" Eve whines to her sister.

"Because you're 30 freaking feet tall!" Fiona exclaims.

"I am 29 and a half and you know it!" Eve argues.

"There's no way we could sneak you into a city filled with thousands of people! And if their enemies are there then they'll see you coming and be able to prepare an attack against you. We wouldn't be able to surprise them with a giant as an opponent. And where would we even stay?"

"We have a penthouse." Bree says.

"That can fit a 30 ft girl inside?" Fiona asks. Bree bites her lip and looks down.

"Thought so." She says and turns back to her sister.

"But Fiona it sounds like they need help!" Eve says. "Shouldn't we do something? I thought you said you wanted us to start using our powers for good."

"I know and I do but we can't just go running into a fight and making enemies without knowing who exactly we're up against!" Fiona says. "And how do I know that you two aren't the bad guys trying to recruit me and my sister to join your evil forces?"

"Because we're not." Skylar says. Fiona crosses her arms, and even Eve starts to look at them with concern on her features.

"You can probably look us up online." Bree says. "At least me anyway. You'll see all the things I've done in the name of good, all of the lives I've helped save. Believe me, I would never want to hurt anyone. But our enemies are extremely dangerous. And we could use all the help we could get." Fiona looks at the ground and shuffles her feet a bit. A breeze blew by, brushing her dark hair from her fair face. The same skin tone as her sister.

"I'll think about it." She says finally. "It's getting late. You should go hunting Eve."

"Hunting?" Skylar chimes in. "Hunting what exactly?"

"Just some elk and other animals that come through." Eve explains. "The problem with being big is that you have a big appetite." She says.

"Can I come?!" She asks eagerly.

"Sure if you want." Eve says and holds down her hand for Skylar to climb on. She gets on and Eve puts her on her shoulder.

"Sweet! I get to go kill stuff!" Skylar says and she and Eve leave to go find food.

"That girl is really violent." Fiona notices.

"Well she is from a planet where all the women are pretty violent so I suppose that explains why." Bree says.

"She's an alien?" Fiona asks.

"Yeah. I believe her planet is called Caldera." Bree says.

"Do you two have a place to stay tonight?" Fiona asks.

"Not really." Bree says.

"Then how would you like to camp with us?" Fiona offers.

"I'd love to." Bree smiles. "And it seems like Skylar would too." The two girls laugh.

That night the girls had a fire set up in the valley. Fiona and Bree were cooking some hot dogs and Skylar was working on cooking some meat she caught with Eve. "It looks like you two had a successful hunt." Bree says.

"It was so much fun! I got to snap an Elk's neck!" Skylar exclaims. "And Eve killed one by hitting it! She's super strong!"

"Aw it was nothing really!" She says and takes a swift bite out of some meat she was cooking in her hand. "They're just so fragile." She says with her mouth full.

"Hey don't talk with your mouth full!" Fiona reminds her sister. "Your food particles are bigger than ours remember! We're getting rained on by dead elk over here!" She says and the girls wipe their hands.

"Sorry..." Eve says and hangs her head low. "I guess sometimes when I'm with you guys I forget that I'm so different from you. Even though I'm towering over all of you, you include me and make me feel small. Make me feel normal. No one aside from Fiona has ever made me feel like that." Bree and Skylar look up and smile at Eve. "And that's how I know I can trust you." Fiona smiles. She wished she could be as trusting as her sister. But sadly, life had proven that there were a lot of people out there that you can't trust. She took her hot dog off of the fire and let it cool.

"How did you two escape Krane?" Bree asks. Fiona stares at the fire. Fiona reached over and gently stroked her sister's side. Fiona smiled up at her, thankful for the comfort.

"Well, after he upgraded our bionics more, I overheard him talking to one of his assistants about us thanks to my bionic hearing, which was an ability he actually didn't know I had. Ever since he upgraded our chips, we were discovering more and more new things. But since I had began to distrust him, I decided to keep them a secret. I overheard him say how greatly pleased he was with my progress. He said that if he kept experimenting, one day I'd be an unstoppable force, a weapon of evil that was both super intelligent and super destructive. Eve on the other hand, had gotten too big. She could never do covert operations because of her size. And even if she could overwhelm ground soldiers because of it, she still wouldn't stand a chance against an all out assault by multiple missiles and things like that. So he wanted to kill Eve and install a triton app on me. It didn't take super intelligence to know he was bad news. As soon as he started upgrading our bionics I knew he was up to no good. But after hearing this, he had just confirmed my suspicions that I had to get Eve and I out of here. I told the nurses that had taken care of both of us since birth what his plans were and they devised a plan to get us out. While Krane and his back then robot soldiers were away they let us out of our cells. Back then when we were still little, Eve could still fit in the hallways although she nearly hit the ceiling. We had to fight some ordinary guards. But they were no match for my intellect and Eve's strength. But then once we got outside we found that Krane had returned. And he brought his soldiers with him. He thought there was no way that two kids could ever take him down or his soldiers. He ordered them to start attacking Eve. They started hurting her, and then that's when something in me snapped. A bunch of red wisps came off of me and started messing up the wiring in the robots. But it didn't stop there, it traveled back to the lab and triggered a lot of the equipment in there to blow up. Next thing I knew, the entire lab behind me was all flames. My eyes were glowing red. I approached Krane and he was begging for mercy. I was disfiguring him with my mind. I warned him to never come near me or my sister again. And we left him, broken and near lifeless. And we've been living on the run ever since."

"Damn." Skylar says. "That sounds rough."

"The sad thing was, the story I told you is one of the happiest memories I have of that place." Fiona says and eats her hot dog. Eve played with her thumbs, remembering her own hardships.

"It's getting late. We should all go to bed." Bree suggests.

"Agreed." Fiona says and Eve placed her palm over the fire to smother it. For her it was practically like punching a candle. She lays down on her side and curls up. Fiona takes her place in the secluded space created by her curling her legs in towards her body. She instructs Bree and Skylar to do the same. It was the safest and warmest way to spend the night out here.

"Is it just me or does she sound a little bit like Chase?" Skylar whispers to Bree.

"Well they both have super smarts. So I guess constantly informing people about things and telling them what to do comes with that." Bree says.

"Bionic hearing." Fiona says. Reminding them she could hear them. The two girls roll their eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning the three girls walked out of the valley to go find breakfast in town. This time Bree offered to pay so Fiona wouldn't have to steal like she used to. "So how do you two not glitch without a capsule?" Bree asks.

"Oh we do. It's just that we've learned to control them since we haven't had a capsule to do that. But every now and then they do slip..." Fiona says and trails off and looks straight ahead. Suddenly she hears a strange noise. "What's that?" She asks. Bree and Skylar's eyes widened. Suddenly two suspicious looking boys appeared out of dark clouds before them.

"Riker and Roman." Skylar says and gets into a fight stance. Bree does the same. After looking between the two girls, Fiona decides to mimic their actions.

"How did you find us?" Bree asks.

"We noticed you girls left the city yesterday and decided to try to find out where you might be going. And that search led us here. To you." Riker says.

"Well look what we have here. A new girl has joined your ranks." Roman says and smirks, surveying Fiona.

"Let's see what she can do." Riker says and prepares to fight but then the boys both freeze when they feel the Earth shaking beneath them. Their eyes nearly pop out of their heads when they see Eve.

"What are you rats doing here threatening my sister?!" Eve says sternly and Roman's mouth opens and closes, trying to come up with something to say to the giant. "If you're not going to speak up I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Eve says and quickly swipes the boys up in her hand. She aimed south and threw them as hard as she could then watched them disappear in the distance. "I think I got them far away enough! They won't be bothering you for awhile now." Bree and Skylar smiled at each other. Even though they lost the super hero list, they had just found new hope in Eve and Fiona.


	3. Strong Women

( **A/N:** If you find this story on quotev, wattpad, or Ao3 you'll see what Eve and Fiona look like. Eve's faceclaim is Claire Holt and Fiona's is Kelsey Chow.)

"Which way to Centium City?" Eve asks as she walks across an open field with Fiona, Bree and Skylar on her shoulders.

"Just keep heading West and you should get there soon." Bree tells her.

"The one perk about being big I guess is that it doesn't take me that long to get places." Eve says. "I just wish I could fit in them once I get there..." She says sadly and looks at the ground.

"Don't worry Eve. I'll find a way to shrink you I promise." Fiona says and pats her sister's cheek.

"How come you just don't use a shrink ray?" Skylar asks. "Those exist. And someone with your intelligence should be able to build one."

"Yeah but the problem is they cause too much radiation and will damage her health if they're used too often. And she's going to have to be shrunk pretty often so I've been trying to work out a way to shrink her without doing that." Fiona explains. "Besides, having a 'big' sister does have it's perks." Fiona says then snickers at her own joke. Eve flicks Fiona off her shoulder in annoyance.

"Eve!" Bree exclaims. "Why would you do that!? She just fell near 30 feet!" Bree looked down then noticed something strange. Fiona floated back up to her spot on Eve's shoulder, red wisps surrounding her hands.

"You can fly too?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah." Fiona smiles.

"How? I thought only superheroes could do that?" Skylar asks.

"When our bionics got upgraded they unlocked certain things. For Eve they unlocked an even deeper well of strength and body control than they thought humanly possible, and for me they unlocked an even deeper part of the mind than they thought humanly possible. Eve can manipulate her body, and I can manipulate my mind to do a lot of things." Fiona explains. "Including fly." She says and let's a red wisp float around her hand. "Basically they've accidentally used science to give us super powers as well as bionics." ( **A/N:** Fiona's powers are a lot like Scarlet Witch's from Avengers.)

"Cool so you guys are like me!" Bree says and smiles. "I have both super powers and bionics." She says happily.

"What can you do?" Fiona asked curiously. Bree smiled and let balls of light form in her palms.

"Behold my flashlight hands!" She says and Fiona laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Bree asks.

"That's a cute name for your power. But it makes it sound a lot less threatening!" Fiona says and continues to chuckle.

"Really?" Bree asks and sighs. "Well it works pretty well. We haven't heard anything from Rodissius since that night I used it on him." Skylar and Bree sigh, remembering the night of the attack, and how horrible it was. Douglas was alive, but heavily injured by Reese. He just recently came out of a coma, and although his doctors advised against it, he wanted to help defeat Rodissius and his children once and for all. That's why he had asked her for some files in his office. He thought that something in them might be able to help them out. She really should have sent them instead of letting her curiosity get the best of her. But why would he have left something so important, like the existence of these two bionic girls in such an obvious place for someone like her to grab...Suddenly she started putting the pieces together. Douglas wanted her and Skylar to find Fiona and Eve. That's probably why she hadn't heard any worried texts or calls from her brother, Kaz or Oliver. They all knew she and Skylar were out doing this as part of a mission.

"What happened?" Fiona asked. Skylar filled in Fiona on what was going on. Rodissius and his children were shapeshifters who want to kill all the superheroes in the world. And they had recently just gotten a list of all of them. So now they would have to fight them to save the heroes.

"Sounds like fun." Eve smirks. "I've been dying to use my abilities. And these jerks sound like great opponents."

"Well seeing as how you easily got rid of Roman and Riker I'd say things are starting to look in our favor." Skylar says happily.

"Yeah but Reese is a lot more powerful than them." Bree reminds her. "You saw what she did to Douglas. I don't think just throwing her away is going to work. Although I would feel very satisfied watching Eve beat her to a pulp and throwing her away."

"Hey! What about me?" Fiona asks. "I can fight too."

"We know. But since Eve's a giant her attacks have a bigger, more exciting impact." Skylar explains. Fiona rolls her eyes.

"So basically you just want to see her crush stuff?" Fiona asks. Skylar nods. Fiona rolls her eyes. "People are so simple. Why am I the only one cursed with this advanced mind?" She asks rhetorically.

"You're not the only one. Chase has bionic intelligence too." Skylar says and Bree widens her eyes at Skylar, warning her to stop talking. Fiona noticed.

"I know." She tells her then looks at Bree. "Eve and I know the original purpose for our creation, and who we were created for." Bree felt her stomach churn. "With my bionic hearing I could overhear the scientists talking. And every now and then I got a glimpse at a file and knew exactly what their plans for Eve and I were, and how they were constantly changing, up until they decided to kill us. That was their downfall. They made me too smart. And Eve too strong." She says.

"You must hate Douglas." Bree says.

"I do. But I hear he's changed now?" She asks. Bree nods. Fiona smiles briefly. "You know there was a time in the past that I thought he had changed."

"How so?" Bree asks.

"Back when me and Fiona were without a purpose and he and his scientists were debating on what to do with us, he was considering telling Donald about us so that he would come get us and you'd have some girls to be with." Eve explains and smiles. "He wanted us to be your sisters."

"Really?" Bree asks and almost tears up.

"Yeah. He also thought that Chase might feel like a bit of an outcast because of his super smarts. So he figured Fiona would be a good companion for him since they're both smart." Eve says. Bree smiled.

"So he did have a good phase..." She says.

"He did." Fiona says. "Until Krane came along...and turned him evil again."

"We could have been sisters..." Bree says and looks at Fiona and Eve.

"We still can." Eve says. "It's never too late to make friends." Bree smiled.

"And if all goes well who knows, at least one of them might end up being your sister-in-law." Skylar jokes and whispers in Bree's ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at Skylar who was giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Bree whispers, low enough that she hoped Fiona couldn't hear. Luckily she didn't. She was too busy surveying the landscape with her bionic eye, trying to find the best path to Centium City. Skylar smirked.

"Oh come on!" She whisper shouts. "There's a girl who's just as smart as Chase, and she's beautiful! You don't think he's going to jump at that!"

"Not after what happened with Reese." Bree reminds her. "He has serious trust issues now. Fiona's really going to have to prove herself if they're ever going to be a thing. And honestly from what I've seen so far, Fiona doesn't exactly seem like the loving type." Fiona heard that last part and turned to Bree and Skylar before turning back to look at the horizon. She sighed and looked down at the heart shaped pendant on her chest with a pink rock at the center.

"What's this Nurse Amber?" A five year old Fiona asks the woman who came into her room every night to keep her company. She was the closest thing she had to a mother. "I've analyzed the stone, and I can't find anything that matches it in my internal database."

"That's because it's a very special stone." The Nurse tells the girl. "Douglas and the other scientists may tell you that your intelligence, your sister's strength, or any other power that can be given to you will make you a force to be reckoned with. But that is not true. The greatest power you possess, and that everyone has, is the power of love, and this special necklace will allow you to wield it. Always remember that Fiona. Your greatest strength, is your love for your sister, and for anyone else you meet in your life." Amber tears up and then stands up and starts to back away.

"Nurse Amber where are you going?" Fiona asks. Amber smiles at the girl.

"Goodbye Fiona. I hope you and your sister get out of here someday." She says and leaves. That was the last Fiona ever saw of her. This necklace was the only gift she had ever been given so she treasured it. For years she had been trying to figure out what her nurse meant by 'love is your strongest power'. She figured it might have to do with her emotions, and with the advancements to her bionics she found that her emotions could affect her powers in different ways, but she had yet to see what this stone had to do with any of it. Science couldn't explain it. So it had her stumped. Suddenly she detected something coming with her bionic eye.

"Guys! There's something coming towards us! The energy resembles the same kind that Roman and Riker gave off!" Fiona says. The girls all look in her direction.

"Wow they move fast." Skylar says.

The dark clouds appear before them then settle on the ground, turning into Roman and Riker.

"So we weren't imagining things." Riker says. "She really is a giant."

"More like a giant mistake by the people that made her." Roman jokes and his brother smirks.

"You take that back you little twerp!" Eve shouts at them and gets in a fighting stance.

"Eve, easy." Fiona calms her sister.

"Whoa. She may be tall in height but her temper is short." Riker jokes and the boys laugh. Suddenly Eve's foot comes down on both of them. She rubs her foot into the ground, crushing them underneath.

"Eve!" Fiona scolds.

"What? I defeated them. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" She asks.

"You killed them!" Fiona exclaims. "Now the others are going to be even more angry with us and fight even harder!"

"I wouldn't worry about that Fiona." Skylar says as she notices the dark clouds coming out from under Eve's foot. They reformed into humans.

"Good thing we transformed at the last second or that would have really hurt." Roman says. "I'd like to offer you girls something. Me and my brother want to fight the giant and her sister, one on one, without the other two interfering."

"What do we get if they win?" Bree asks. The boys laugh.

"If you ladies somehow manage to defeat us, then we'll give you a hint to where the superhero list is." Roman says. "And if you lose, well your punishment will just be the disgrace that you couldn't beat us and get information that you so desperately need."

"Good thing we won't be losing then." Fiona says confidently and floats down on the ground to meet Roman. "I've analyzed your powers already and have formulated the precise attacks to defeat you. I calculate your chances of winning to be about 15%. I'd just thought I'd warn you in case you wanted to back down now and save yourself the pain and embarrassment." Roman scoffs.

"Math means nothing to me little girl." He sneers. He looks at his brother. "This one's mine. Riker will take the giant. We want to see just how powerful the new girls are."

"Wise choice." Fiona says. "Spreading your knowledge of your opponents rather than specializing on a few will help you in future battles."

"Thanks I guess." Roman says in a confused tone. "But if you think that your flattery will make me go easy on you, believe me I won't." He says and throws a punch at Fiona that she catches effortlessly. Roman stared dumbfounded.

"You sure you're not going easy on me?" Fiona asks. Roman tries using his other fist but she catches that too and throws him down in the process.

"You're strong too?" He asks.

"Not particularly." She says. "Mainly I just used your own velocity against you." Her back was still turned and he struck again and she did a backflip over him and pushed him back onto the ground. "I've come up with about thirty exchanges that could result in you ending up on the ground. Would you like to try them all?" He turned into a cloud and flew around Fiona, blocking her from view.

"Fiona!" Eve exclaimed, concerned for her sister. Suddenly the cloud started turning red and expanding, Fiona's eyes were glowing red and she casually waved her hand and spread some of the molecules apart into a doorway and walked out.

"What did you do?" Skylar asks her.

"I concentrated my telekinesis to freeze his molecules. I can also manipulate them into anything I want." She smirks and waves her hand and the molecules start to swirl and form a small kitten. The three girls smiled.

"Whoa! She just forced him to shapeshift into something she chose!" Bree exclaims.

"The mind is a powerful thing." Fiona smirks. Roman meows then turns back into a human, his eyes wide with fear. "Scared yet?"

"How the hell are doing that!" Roman exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"I'm not doing much. All I'm really doing is manipulating your attacks to my benefit. So please continue. I'm curious to see what else I could do to you." He became a swarm again and Fiona sent out her energy into the cloud and a turtle was left at her side. "You were too slow that time." She smirks. Riker snickered. His brother reformed.

"How dare you manipulate my power to your will!" He bellows. "Now you'll pay!" He says and gathers purple electricity in his hands and shoots it at Fiona. It hits her and sends her to the ground. She groans.

"Fiona!" Eve exclaims.

"Finally!" Roman smirks. "Now things are back to how they should be!" He prepares to strike again, even more powerful than the first and does so, only to have the electricity explode in his face and send him into the ground, unable to get back up.

"I only took the first hit to make you feel a bit better." Fiona says and dusts herself off. "But I knew from the moment we started talking what your powers were."

"You're insane." He groans.

"Not insane, just highly intuitive." She smiles and goes back to the other girls. "You're up Eve." Fiona says. Eve walks over to Riker and towers over him. He looks up at her and gulps.

"Don't be a coward Riker!" Roman yells at him. "Show her she should pick on someone her own size!"

"Wait..." Riker thinks. "That's it!" He exclaims and turns into a cloud. The cloud starts expanding and suddenly Riker forms before her as a giant, the same height as her.

"I did not see that coming!" Skylar exclaims, her mouth hanging open.

"I predicted it five minutes ago." Fiona says, studying her nails. Skylar looked at Bree.

"Can chase do stuff like that?" She asks. Bree shrugs.

"Oh! Finally! Someone I don't have to look down to see!" She exclaims happily and Riker even smiles a bit. _Is this what it's like to make someone happy?_ He thinks.

"Riker snap out of it and take her down!" Roman bellows.

"On it!" Riker says and goes to strike her but Eve beats him to the punch (pun intended), and sent him to the ground.

"Aw come on you can do better than that!" Roman complains.

"Riker kicks her in the stomach and she bends over and he sends her back a few yards.

"You are pretty strong." Eve says and stands up. "Looks like I'll have to up my game." Riker charges at her and aims to punch then cries out in pain when his fist collides with solid metal. He looks and see's that Eve's skin had turned to metal. He cried out silently and held his hand while Eve shifted back to normal.

"How did you do that?" He asks and whimpers.

"Douglas wanted me to be able to withstand anything, so he implanted in my chip a feature that allows me to alter my genetic code at will to change the composition of my body. In short I can turn parts of my body into metal." She smiles. Riker groans and shrinks back down to his normal size. Eve picks him up and cradles him gently in her hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you. You don't really seem like that much of a bad person. So instead of slamming you into the ground like I was going to, I think I'll just let you down gently." She says and he whispers something to her and her eyes widen. She smiles and gently places him on the ground next to his brother.

"Well we've won. Tell us what Reese did with the super hero list." Fiona demands. "A deal's a deal." Roman smirks.

"We're villains. We don't have to keep our promises." He smirks and he and Riker turn into clouds and fly away.

"Dammit! We really needed that info!" Skylar curses.

"We already have it." Eve says. The girls look at her confused.

"Riker whispered it to me after he surrendered." She says.

"Well what is it?" Bree asks eagerly.

"He said that Reese hid it in a trophy in Centium City." Eve says.


	4. A New Hope

Douglas was asleep in the hospital bed. Chase hadn't left his side since he found him in mission control on his death bed. He placed his face in his hands and sighed. "I'm such an idiot." He whispers to himself.

"You're the smartest man in the world." A weak voice says. Chase looks up and sees Douglas smile at him. "In no possible way could you be an idiot." Chase goes over to his bed.

"But this is all-" Chase starts and Douglas rolls his eyes.

"It's not your fault!" He scolds and coughs a bit.

"But I should have been more cautious. I shouldn't have just trusted Reese so willingly. Especially after what happened with Sebastian. If I'm so smart how come I can't figure out who's evil and who's not?"

"Because you're smart, not perfect." Douglas reminds him. "They were excellent at deception. It's not like you could have read their minds and known what they were planning." Chase sighs and looks down.

"I suppose not." He says.

"F.I.O.N.A on the other hand can." Douglas adds and Chase's head snaps back up to Douglas.

"What!?" He exclaims. Douglas smiles softly. "What the heck is an F.I.O.N.A!"

"She's a bionic girl I made that I sent Skylar and Bree to get. They're also getting her sister Eve, the strongest woman in the world. I'm recruiting them to join the force." Chase's mouth opened and closed.

"When were you planning on telling me this!" He exclaims and jumps a bit. Douglas smiled more. He loved seeing Chase's little freak outs when he learned something new.

"Once I found them again." Douglas explains. "They both ran away from the lab when they were kids because F.I.O.N.A found out that we were going to kill them."

"You were going to kill them!" Chase screams. Kaz and Oliver came running in.

"Oh hey Doug you're up!" Kaz smiles. "What's this about killing people?"

"He ordered two bionic girls to be killed!" Chase exclaims.

"They escaped beforehand!" Douglas argued.

"You still ordered them to be killed!" Chase yelled.

"Chase I think you should calm down." Oliver suggests. "You're increasing Douglas's heart rate." Chase takes a few breaths.

"Sorry. I've just been a bit tense lately." He says.

"Who are the two bionic girls you guys are talking about?" Kaz asks.

"Subjects E and F. Also known as Eve and F.I.O.N.A. I've sent Bree and Skylar to recruit them for the Elite Force." Douglas says.

"What does F.I.O.N.A stand for?" Oliver asks.

"Female Intelligence Over Normal Ability." Douglas says. This catches Chase's attention.

"So you gave her increased intelligence too?" Chase asks.

"Yep. She's got the same bionics as you Chase. She's the smartest woman in the world." He says.

"Wow. I never knew I had a younger sister who was as smart as me." Chase says and smiles a bit.

"Oh you guys aren't related." Douglas quickly adds.

"Hey Chase, maybe now you'll have a girl that can actually tolerate being around you." Kaz jokes then notices Chase's eyes start to get misty. "Too soon."

"Yeah." Chase says curtly and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"He's still not over Reese is he?" Douglas asks. Kaz and Oliver shake their heads. Douglas sighs. "Well I'm not surprised. This is the second time he's been tricked into trusting someone who was actually evil. He's going to be kicking himself for awhile."

"He still blames this all on himself." Kaz says.

"Well then we'll have to find a way to let him fix it so that he can have closure." Douglas says. "Maybe F.I.O.N.A can help with that. The minds of the two smartest people in the world are better than one. They'll be able to accomplish a lot more together than they ever could apart." Douglas chuckles.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asks. Douglas smiles and settles back into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Because that's the way I made her." Douglas says before falling asleep again.

That night, the girls set up camp again in the woods. "If my calculations are correct-" Fiona says then corrects herself "Wait what do I mean if? I know they're correct." She laughs everyone gives her a blank expression. "We'll get there tomorrow."

"Great." Bree smiles. "Do you think I should let the guys know that Eve's a giant so Chase can come up with some way to keep her hidden or something like that?"

"Or we could not tell them and have Eve scare the crap out of them!" Skylar suggests.

"Wouldn't that be mean?" Fiona asks.

"No it's hilarious! Especially when you hear Chase and Oliver's high pitched girly screams!" Skylar mentions and she and Bree both laugh. Fiona smiled a bit. She had to admit, the way the girls described pulling a prank on the boys did seem amusing to her, even though she had never met them and could therefore have no opinions of her own on them. But she knew of the nature of pranks and how people found them amusing. She may be the smartest girl in the world, but unfortunately emotions were the one thing she just couldn't seem to understand. She had tried experiments, research, anything to try to find a scientific answer to the problem she had been presented with. But she never found a way. Her feelings were just too complex. No matter how many research papers she read on endorphins or the neurological studies of emotions, nothing could seem to explain the joy she felt when Eve got excited over a bird using her as a perch, or how safe and warm she felt when she rested up against her sister at night. Or even the wonder she felt when they walked to Colorado and she saw the vast expanse of space from the Grand Canyon. Science couldn't explain any of it. And that's how she started thinking that perhaps there was more to life than just finding out how it works.

"You know, it's kind of nice to be out here." Bree says and smiles at her friends. "Just us four girls, out in the woods, no troubles in the world." She says and looks around. "It's relaxing. It's made me feel a lot better after the attack."

"Me too." Skylar agrees and looks around. "I feel like I can think a lot clearer now."

"Yeah. It's like all of that stress and fear just went away and now our minds are more open." Bree says. "Now I feel like I can do anything."

"We should take the guys camping." Skylar suggests and Bree gets an idea.

"Wait! Skylar you're a genius!" Bree exclaims.

"I am?" She asks.

"I thought I was the genius here?" Fiona asks.

"You still are, but Skylar just gave me an awesome idea!" Bree says. "We should have a team retreat! We could all come camping and clear our heads and relax before we regroup and take down Rodissius!" Bree exclaims.

"That's a great idea!" Skylar says. "But I'm not too sure how much Oliver is going to like being out in the woods. He is easily frightened after all."

"Yeah and I'm not sure how Chase is going to react to not being around technology 24/7." Bree says. "I'm not even sure if he'd know what to do with himself!" She laughs. "I mean it's not like any of us have ever been camping before! The only times we ever go anywhere are for missions. There's so much of the world that I want to see. So much that I want to do." Bree says and looks up at the starry sky. "I just wish there weren't so many problems in the world, so many things that I have to step in and do. I just wish I could have a break you know. So I could enjoy myself and be normal for once." Everyone looked at Bree sympathetically.

"So then it's settled. We tell the boys tomorrow that we're going to go on a retreat sometime to regroup." Skylar says. Eve yawns and rubs her eye sleepily.

"I think it's time we hit the hay." Fiona says.

"Yeah I'm getting tired too." Skylar says and Eve lays down and the girls find comfortable spots on the ground in the space between her legs and her body and slowly fall asleep. After everyone had fallen fast asleep, Fiona suddenly jolted awake. She looked off into the woods in the distance and quickly got up and ran in that direction. As she left, Skylar woke up and watched her run off. She got up and slowly followed her. Fiona darted around trees, and through the brush until suddenly she saw a flash of light and held out her hand and stopped it. (Yes like Kylo Ren XD) It was a laser of some sort. Skylar ducked down behind the bushes and watched, amazed by Fiona's power.

"Who are you?" Fiona asks calmly, wanting to know who her attacker was. A girl steps out from behind a tree. She had dark short hair and olive skin. _Reese_. Skylar identifies in her mind when she sees her. "You're one of them aren't you? A shapeshifter." Fiona asks. Reese frowned slightly but quickly regained her air of confidence.

"How did you know?" She asks and smirks.

"I'm very intuitive." Fiona says simply. Reese smiles and starts to circle around Fiona who was still blocking her laser.

"How did you know I was here and wake up so quickly?" She asks.

"Why on Earth would I give my enemy the logistics of my bionics?" Fiona asks. The girl turns to face her.

"So you are one of them now?" She asks and smirks. "A member of the Elite Force?" Fiona nods. Reese laughs. "For someone who's so smart, you're actions are so foolish." She mocks. Fiona smirks and releases Reese's laser and sends it back at her. Reese shrieks and ducks out of the way. The laser hit the tree and burned out.

"Foolish like that?" Fiona asks and smirks. Reese got an angry look on her face and stood back up.

"I have 11 other siblings aside from myself. And we can take any form, and have multiple powers that are unpredictable." She says and gets right in Fiona's face. "You and your freak sister have no idea what you'll be up against."

"And neither do you." Fiona says and suddenly Reese is sent back into a tree and Fiona is standing there with some red energy in her hand. "Never call my sister a freak again." She warns.

"You'll regret that." Reese warns. "If you go through with joining the Elite Force, my siblings and I will destroy you!"

"And I can't wait to see you try." Fiona smiles. Reese turns into a swarm and flies away into the night. "You can come out now Skylar, it's safe." Skylar's eyes widened and she stood up to face Fiona, and made her way over to her.

"How did you know she was here? How I was here?" She asks. Fiona touches her temple and her bionic eye activates and shows a virtual grid around them.

"An alert feature that was added to my bionics. Anything that comes within 50 yards of me I'll be able to detect. And since my encounters with Roman and Riker, my system can identify shape shifters now. So I'll know if one is near us. And since they're classified as a threat I'll automatically wake up if I sense one." She explains.

"Wow. That'll be really helpful!" Skylar says and laughs a bit. She notices something on Fiona's chest. "What's that?" She asks. Fiona looks down and sees the necklace that her nurse had given her.

"To be honest I'm not really sure. One of the nurses that took care of me when I was in the lab gave it to me." Fiona explains. "Why do you ask?"

"Because something about it seems familiar..." Skylar says and tilts her head and looks at it. Suddenly Bree comes running over to them.

"Guys! We need to get back to Centium City now!" She tells them urgently.

"What's wrong?!" Skylar asks.

"It's Douglas. He's dying..." She says and Eve comes up behind her. A wave of silence rolls over the four girls.

"I'll get you guys back there." Eve says.

"But how are we going to get you inside the city?" Bree asks. "When people see you they'll freak out and they might try to hurt you."

"Then I'll just get you as close to the city as possible and you guys can fly the rest of the way there. You can come back for me after." Eve says.

"Eve are you sure about this?" Fiona asks, not liking the idea of leaving her sister alone. She nods.

"I'll be fine Fifi. I'm a giant. I can protect myself." She assures her. "Now everyone get in my hand." She instructs.

"Wait what?" Bree asks.

"I'm going to throw you to the city." Eve says.

"You're going to do what!?" Bree and Skylar exclaim.

"We'd die!" Bree says.

"Well me and Fiona can fly." Skylar reminds her. "So once Eve throws us, we can fly at top speed to the hospital in Centium City. I'll carry you."

"It's the fastest way." Fiona tells Bree. She looks up at Eve.

"Alright. If it gets us there quickly." Bree says and everyone holds onto each other and Eve picks them up.

"I'll meet you guys there." Eve says and then gets a running start to increase the force of her throw so they'll go faster and then she lets go and they go flying off at an unimaginable speed. (I got the idea to have Eve throw them from a scene in the anime Seven Deadly Sins). Fiona used her energy to give her a boost so she could keep up with Skylar as she held onto Bree and soon the city was in sight. The girls landed in front of the hospital.

"I should probably wait out here." Fiona says. "I'll let you guys have your time with him."

"He raised you Fiona." Bree says. "I'm sure he'd want to see you one last time." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"The thing is, I'm not sure if I can handle seeing him one last time..." Fiona says. "I'll come in if I feel up to it."

The girls go inside and find Kaz and Oliver comforting Chase. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" He exclaims and then Bree and Skylar come over.

"Chase it's not your fault. Reese was the one who struck him." Bree tells him.

"And I was the one who let her into the house!" Chase reminds her.

"Chase she was exceptionally good at deceiving people. There was no way you could have known she was evil." Skylar tells him.

"Maybe if I wasn't so desperate for love I wouldn't have been so blind." Chase tells himself. Bree hugs him and so do the other heroes.

"Don't blame yourself. Douglas wouldn't want that." Bree says.

"He's in bad shape." Kaz says. "Apparently as his system was recovering, some sort of lingering shock reignited in his already weak body and now he's got one foot in the grave."

"We just have to pray for a miracle." Oliver says and they all hug again. None of them noticed the red energy slowly creeping into the room. It went through everyone's minds and froze them in place, as if they were frozen in time. Fiona walked in. She looked at the Elite Force and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll save him." She says softly and makes her way into the Emergency wing. Her energy entered the nurse's and doctors heads, telling them that it was okay for her to be there so they let her pass. She finally reached Douglas's room and instructed the doctors and nurse's to back away, with her mind. They obeyed and Fiona looked at Douglas.

"Look how far you have fallen now. I remember when I was on a hospital bed, in pain, and you instructed the scientists to ignore my screams of pain and keep upgrading my chip, no matter how much it hurt. All you wanted was money. A weapon. That's all you ever thought of me. My wish to save you defies all logic, every rational thought in my head says I should let you die, as karma for what you did to me and my sister for all those years. And yet, I find that I still have some sort of fondness for you. There were small flickers, small moments when you acted like a father to us. Gave me and Eve dolls, snuck me into your private lab one night to let me use your equipment to run an experiment. I remember those days. Those moments. And now that I know there is no more evil in your heart, for some reason that defies all reason, I'm going to use the powers you unintentionally created to save your life." She says and places her hand over his heart. She uses her mind and visualizes the inside of his body, the veins were burnt and the heart had stopped beating. She started to command the molecules in his body to rebuild themselves, and the blood to start flowing again. The veins in his body started glowing red with her energy. She moved up to his brain and started putting the molecules back together there, so electrical signals could be sent to his heart once more. The brain restarted and soon she could hear his heart beating and the faint beep of the monitor, showing that his heart was beating, and soon he would stabilize. Fiona gently removed her hand from him and started to back away, keeping her energy there, commanding the molecules to continue rebuilding, and healing his body. Douglas started to open his eyes. He looked at her and she felt a pang in her heart. He smiled a bit.

"You came back..." He smiles at her. She let a small one slip but did not falter her stoic composure. She left the room and released her hold on the doctors. They all looked shocked and started murmuring when they looked and found their nearly dead patient alive, awake and almost completely healed. Fiona retraced her steps, releasing people one by one. She stopped and looked at the Elite Force in the waiting room.

"I'll come back." She promises and then leaves.

"Did anyone else just feel something weird happen?" Kaz asks as Fiona's energy leaves them. They all look confused then a doctor comes in. Their hearts sink, assuming the worst.

"Has he? You know..." Chase chokes out and stands up to see the doctor. He would be mature and strong about this. He had to be for his team, no matter how much it hurt him on the inside.

"Actually I was going to tell you the opposite. It's a miracle! He's now almost fully recovered! He'll be good to go home tomorrow!" The doctor says. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Seriously!" Chase exclaimed. "That's great thank you so much!" He says and hugs the doctor. The doctor stiffens a bit at first but then hugs the teen back and pats his back.

"Very well then, I'll leave you all to celebrate." He says and leaves while the team cheers and rejoices.

"Looks like we still have some hope after all." Skylar says and Bree smiles.

"All thanks to our new 'sisters'." Bree says and the two girls smile at each other and the boys just look confused.

 **A/N:** To be continued in Part 2! _The Power of Love_


End file.
